Risk your Life
by Taniuskey
Summary: Dos siluetas avanzaban por aquél páramo, sin mirar atrás, sin descansar. Sus capas, negras con nubes rojas, ondeaban al son del viento. Debían llegar a su destino antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Debían llegar a Konoha. ¡¡Actualizado Chapter 3!
1. Una noche sin estrellas

_**Risk Your Life **_

_¡Hola a todos!__Os presento un fic que llevo escribiendo durante varios meses. Esta vez no es ninguna parodia y me he esforzado mucho en intentar hacerlo bien. Eso no significa que no tenga toques de humor, por supuesto XD Pero lo advierto por si alguien se esperaba otra cosa n.n_

_ Sin más dilación... El primer capítulo de Risk Your Life (Arriesga tu Vida) _

_**Dedicado a Miruru, la pagana más pagana del mundo mundial **__**  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Una noche sin estrellas**_

Era ya noche cerrada. No había estrellas en el cielo y la luna llena era la única luz de la que disponían los dos extraños viajeros. El sonido de sus pasos se veía amortiguado por el camino arenoso y sus capas, negras con nubes rojas, se mecían al ritmo de la fría brisa nocturna. Sus rostros estaban ocultos por unos sombreros de bambú, típicos de los caminantes en sus largas travesías. El canto de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel sendero solitario, pero los caminantes no bajaban la guardia. Estaban acostumbrados a las emboscadas y demás contratiempos. Al fin y al cabo, eran criminales bastante afamados.

Criminales pertenecientes a Akatsuki.

Llevaban caminando durante seis días sin parar siquiera para dormir, incansables. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de carencias. No podían permitirse el privilegio de detenerse a descansar. Esa era su misión, y también parte de su rutina. Muchas eran las ocasiones en las que, aún queriendo, no habían podido dormir. Había demasiadas cosas en sus cabezas, demasiado en lo que pensar.

Y demasiadas pesadillas.

Eso era algo que les atormentaba incluso despiertos. Muchos de sus crímenes atroces dejaban huella en su mente, atormentándoles en todo momento. Puede que estuvieran arrepentidos de muchas de las cosas que hicieron en el pasado, pero exteriormente no dejaban ver sus sentimientos. Habían tejido un velo que ocultaba todas sus emociones. Esa era la vida del ninja, del criminal, de un miembro de Akatsuki.

El camino comenzó a volverse cada vez más y más pedregoso y empinado. Debían atravesar la montaña aquella misma noche si querían llegar a tiempo a su destino. No podían retrasarse lo más mínimo… ni tampoco llamar la atención. Era mucho lo que dependía del éxito de su trabajo.

Las rocas eran cada vez más grandes y los pasos se hacían más pesados. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Simplemente, seguían adelante. De pronto, ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Permanecieron así unos segundos, mirando al frente, inmóviles. Los guijarros se precipitaban ladera abajo, arrastrados por el viento, y una fina cortina de arena se levantó durante unos breves momentos. Después de casi un minuto así, uno de los viajeros habló tranquilamente, igual que hablaría con su compañero. Sin embargo, había un tono de amenaza en su voz.

-Si no salís, nos obligaréis a ir a buscaros, hum.

No se escuchó nada, solo el silbido del viento. Sin embargo, los peregrinos no se movieron. Repentinamente, el que permanecía callado levantó el brazo y cogió algo. El kunai desprendía un brillo metálico, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Lo arrojó, sin ni siquiera girarse, a los árboles que había a los lados del camino. Se escuchó un quejido contenido y, a los escasos segundos, una lluvia de kunais y shurikens voló hacia ellos. El que había cogido el kunai giró la cabeza hacia su compañero.

-Te lo dejo a ti, Deidara.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, aburrido. Su capa se levantó súbitamente y quedó ondeando al viento tras el imperceptible movimiento que realizó. A continuación, una inesperada explosión desvió todas las armas que fueron lanzadas. La capa volvió a su posición original mientras los guijarros levantados se precipitaban al suelo y las hojas calcinadas de los árboles se mecían una última vez en el aire antes de caer y desaparecer. Justo después, se escuchó un ruido de pisadas y unos ninjas con la bandana de la villa de la arena salieron a su encuentro. Era un grupo de 6 miembros, los cuales rodearon a los dos Akatsuki, impidiéndoles avanzar o retroceder.

-Rendíos y no os ocurrirá nada.- dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo.

Deidara sonrió prepotentemente. El otro solo dibujó una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado desde que salimos, Itachi-san.-apartó un lado de su capa y dejó ver una bolsa con cremallera, parecida a las que usaban para guardar los kunais y los shurikens.

Metió la mano en la bolsa. Los ninjas se pusieron en guardia. El sujeto que respondía al nombre de Itachi se volteó para mirar a los ojos a los enemigos de su espalda. Éstos pudieron observar un resplandor rojo en la mirada de su rival.

-Qu-qué es eso?

ooOOOoo

El chico rubio dio varias vueltas en su cama. No podía dormir. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos que, cuando cerraba los ojos, se convertían en pesadillas. A los pocos minutos despertaba bañado en sudor, con el corazón acelerado. Veía a su amigo. Al amigo que prometió salvar. Y se veía a sí mismo rompiendo su promesa, fallando estrepitosamente. Luego era cuando veía a los demás. Sus caras eran un reflejo de su decepción. Le decían con la mirada que las esperanzas que habían depositado en él habían sido inútiles.

Había defraudado a todos.

-Sasuke...

Su murmullo se desvaneció de la habitación, al igual que su compañero desapareció de la Villa. Él nunca lo vio como una traición. Sabía que Sasuke pensaba que no tenía otra opción. Quería cumplir su sueño. No... Quería cumplir su venganza. Aquel pensamiento le había hecho perder la razón, y lo que más lamentaba era no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarle. Todos los días se lo echaba en cara pero, sin embargo, sonreía. Sonreía para no preocupar a los demás. Sonreía por que, en el fondo, tenía esperanza de traerle de vuelta. La visión del equipo 7 reunido de nuevo le animaba. Se había auto convencido de que faltaba poco para aquel momento.

Suspiró, sumido en sus pensamientos, y se llevó los brazos a la nuca. Giró levemente la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. La luz plateada de la luna llena salpicaba los tejados de las viviendas. Aquella era una noche sin estrellas. Escuchó decir a Neji que, cuando eso pasaba, simbolizaba el comienzo de algo. Nunca entendía del todo sus palabras, pero pensó en ello. Se hizo ilusiones pensando que ese gran cambio sería traer a Sasuke de vuelta… o que él mismo volviese por voluntad propia. No pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que cayó dormido de nuevo.

ooOOOoo

Los cuerpos cubrían el camino de la montaña, como un macabro manto de muerte. La sangre caliente que brotaba de éstos se deslizaba ladera abajo en forma de arroyo escarlata. Dos siluetas seguían allí de pie, en el mismo lugar. No se habían movido ni un milímetro y miraban al frente, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la masacre que se extendía su alrededor. Uno de los caminantes levantó la vista hacia el cielo, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminase levemente su rostro, de facciones suaves y piel tensa. Se adivinaba en él un ojo de color azul que reflejaba los destellos de luz lunar. El ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por un flequillo largo y rubio.

-No hay estrellas.-observó sin apartar la mirada- Dicen que eso simboliza un nuevo comienzo, hum.

El otro miró al cielo para comprobar lo que decía su compañero. Sus rasgos también quedaron iluminados por el brillo lunar. Su piel era pálida, de un tono casi enfermizo. El pelo negro le caía ante los ojos, del mismo color. Unas ojeras muy marcadas surcaban las cuencas de éstos, como si no hubiese podido conciliar el sueño en años. En sus finos labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú crees en los augurios?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Su compañero le devolvió la atención. Sus rasgos volvieron a oscurecerse.

-Por lo general no. Pero me ha parecido irónico, hum.-comentó con una sonrisa perspicaz mientras reanudaba el paso, cruzando por encima de los cadáveres sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

El moreno se quedó un momento atrás, observando la inmensidad del firmamento con un deje de melancolía. Volvió la vista al frente a los pocos segundos y siguió a su compañero.

-Tienes razón.- dijo imitando la sonrisa del rubio.

Ambos viajeros continuaron su camino, impasibles. La noche comenzaba a convertirse en día con el paso de las horas y, al mismo tiempo, el cielo se iba cubriendo de unas nubes que amenazaban con descargar la lluvia que almacenaban sobre ellos. Sin decir nada, aceleraron el paso sabiendo que, si la tormenta les sorprendía en la montaña, tendrían problemas. Las heridas que tenían en sus cuerpos se quejaban, palpitantes. Habían tenido un pequeño percance con más ninjas de la arena días atrás, al cruzar el desierto. Éstos resultaron ser ANBU, por lo que no les fue tan fácil derrotarlos. Dos de ellos consiguieron huir, aprovechando las heridas de ambos viajeros, y alertaron a toda la villa de su presencia. A partir de ese día, muchos grupos se pusieron en movimiento, intentando darles alcance. Pero sabían que los ninjas de la Arena no eran los únicos que les perseguían...Por eso no podían ceder ni siquiera unos minutos al descanso.

Era mucho lo que estaba en juego.

La luz del sol les llegó débilmente, luchando por escapar de la red de nubes. Aquel día gris había dado comienzo.

El camino fue recuperando progresivamente la horizontalidad, por lo que comprendieron que habían dejado atrás la montaña. No tardarían mucho en llegar a su destino. Apenas habían avanzado un par de metros cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer débilmente, en forma gotas de pequeño tamaño que rebotaban en sus sombreros de bambú.

-Sienta bien algo de lluvia de vez en cuando, hum.- dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano para dejar que el agua cayese en ella.

La boca situada en la palma de su mano separó sus labios, dejando que su lengua lamiera las frías gotas que le chocaban contra ella. De repente, la lluvia aumentó su intensidad. Pronto se encontraron en medio de un diluvio torrencial que arrastraba los guijarros al paso del agua.

-Decías algo?- se burló el moreno.

El otro devolvió su brazo a la posición vertical y gruñó por lo bajo.

-Cállate, hum...

ooOOOoo

El chico rubio seguía durmiendo profundamente. El cansancio era tal que había dejado a un lado las pesadillas para dedicarse enteramente al sueño. Escuchó una voz femenina, pero parecía lejana. No le prestó atención. La voz siguió llamando, esta vez, con más fuerza.

-Naruto!!

Tampoco hizo caso aquella vez. Los gritos se repitieron un par de veces más, sin que él les prestase la más mínima atención. Al poco tiempo, éstos cesaron. Ahora escuchaba solo un repiquetear en su ventana, por lo que supuso que estaría lloviendo. A su parecer, ese era un mejor motivo para seguir en la cama y se entregó enteramente al sueño. Un repentino y escandaloso ruido le hizo caerse de la cama.

-NARUTO!!!

La puerta salió volando, estrellándose contra una estantería de la habitación. Acto seguido, una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes entró en el cuarto violentamente. Parecía bastante enfadada.

-Sa… Sakura-chan??

Naruto seguía medio dormido, por lo que no presintió el puñetazo de la chica dirigido hacia su cara. Éste le hizo estrellarse contra la pared, haciendo que se le pasara el sueño de golpe.

-Te has creído que soy tu despertador o qué??-interrogó enfadada.- Ya es tarde, y prometiste ayudarme con mi entrenamiento.

El rubio se levantó del suelo, apoyándose en la mesilla de noche. Se llevó una mano a la cara, dolorido. Por suerte, el puñetazo no había ido con demasiada mala intención.

-Pero quedamos en que sería a las 8…-protestó el chico mientras se frotaba los ojos, adormilado.

-Ya son las 9, maldito vago.- le reprendió Sakura.

Naruto miró por la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal y se deslizaban hacia la parte inferior. Echó un vistazo al cielo. Las nubes grisáceas descargaban una torrencial lluvia sobre Konoha, inundando las calles.

-Pe-pero Sakura-chan… está llov…

-Ya lo sé.- interrumpió la chica.- Por eso he venido. Hoy no entrenaremos, pero tenemos que ayudar a asegurar la zona de las Cabezas de los Hokage para evitar que el lodo de la montaña y las rocas lleguen hasta la villa.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos. Cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás, perdía toda la pereza. Además, era su oportunidad de demostrar que podía defender la villa. Quería demostrarles a todos que algún día sería Hokage.

-En seguida me visto!!- anunció.

-Pero date prisa!!

-No puedo hacerlo si tú estás ahí mirando!!

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, pero salió del cuarto antes de que se notase. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio salió de la habitación completamente vestido y con la bandana de la Villa de la Hoja protegiendo su frente.

-Estoy listo.

Sakura volvió a colocar la puerta en su sitio como pudo y, a continuación, corrió junto a Naruto por las empapadas calles de Konoha hacia la zona de las estatuas de los Hokage. Casi todos los ninjas estaban allí. Pudo distinguir a Tsunade, la actual Hokage, entre la multitud.

-Sakura, Naruto!! Acercaos!!- dijo alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la tormenta.- Todos os dividiréis en 6 equipos de 10 personas cada uno. Me da igual quienes sean sus integrantes, tenemos que hacerlo rápido, antes de que la riada arrastre todo el fango. Tres equipos se encargarán del lado oeste de la montaña, y otros 3 del este. No permitáis que se desprenda ninguna roca o muchas casas resultarán dañadas. Pero, sobre todo, detened el torrente. Vamos!!

Naruto y Sakura asintieron, decididos. Encontraron a un hombre de pelo grisáceo y con la cara tapada dando órdenes a un pequeño grupo formado por 7 chuunin.

-Kakashi-sensei!!- llamaron casi al unísono.

El aludido les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran.

-Nuestro equipo está formado. Iremos al este¿entendido?

Los shinobi que formaban el equipo de Kakashi asintieron y se apresuraron a llegar al lugar indicado, llevando sacos de arena para frenar el agua una vez allí.

-Naruto, Sakura, no hay tiempo, coged cada uno un saco y seguidme hasta la ladera este de la montaña.- ordenó mientras cogía dos sacos de un montón.

Ambos ejecutaron la orden de Kakashi. No obstante, Sakura no cogió un saco, sino tres. Naruto la miró con admiración. La chica había cambiado mucho desde que ocurrió todo aquello… parecía más motivada a luchar, más segura de sí misma.

-Yo no voy a ser menos que tú!!- exclamó Naruto formando un sello con las manos y concentrando chakra- Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!!

Docenas de clones de Naruto aparecieron en el lugar y comenzaron a cargar con un saco cada uno. Al verlo, los demás ninjas realizaron la misma técnica y cargaron los sacos hasta la zona correspondiente.

-Buena idea, chico!!- aclamaron algunos.

Sakura, Naruto, y sus clones no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar. Allí había ya varios equipos colocando los sacos en la ladera, taponando una empinada cuesta con ellos. Naruto y sus clones se adelantaron a poner más sacos. Tenía que pasar por encima de los ya colocados para cubrir los últimos con otra fila, la cual completó él solo. Hecho esto, ordenó a sus clones que fueran a buscar más sacos. Escuchó la voz de Kakashi a sus espaldas.

-Buen trabajo, Naruto. Si seguimos así, pronto podremos dejar de preocuparnos por este lado de la montaña.

El rubio sonrió, contento de ser útil.

-Voy a por más sacos.

Corrió ladera abajo, siguiendo a sus clones y a los de varios ninjas más que habían seguido su ejemplo. Entre ellos descubrió una cara familiar… o más bien unas cejas.

-Naruto-kun!! Eres impresionante!!

-Lee!! Dónde están Neji y los demás?

-Están en el lado oeste, junto a Gai, Tenten y el resto.-respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces hagámoslo mejor que ellos!!

-Ese es el espíritu!! Esforcémonos al máximo!!- gritó el chico aumentando su velocidad.

Naruto podría jurar que vio un aura de motivación irradiando de él. Aceleró también su carrera y avanzó hacia la pila de sacos.

ooOOOoo

La lluvia no había dejado de caer sobre ellos ni un solo momento. Sus túnicas pesaban bastante debido al agua acumulada en ellas. Sus sombreros de bambú no eran suficiente para cobijarse del temporal. Para colmo, el camino se había transformado en un gran barrizal, y más de una vez tuvieron que saltar algún charco que, si se empeñaban en atravesar, les cubría hasta los tobillos. Sentían la sangre caliente manando de sus heridas, por lo que sospecharon que se habían abierto. El líquido escarlata goteaba hasta el suelo para luego ser arrastrado por el agua fangosa.

-Menuda suerte, hum…- se quejó Deidara amargamente mientras sujetaba su sombrero para no perderlo.

-La verdad es que sí.- dijo Itachi sujetando también su sombrero- La lluvia borrará nuestras huellas y se llevará los cuerpos y los restos de sangre, por lo que les resultará más difícil seguirnos.

El rubio torció el gesto.

-Ya, ya… por eso lo decía, hum.

Su compañero lo dejó estar, aunque sabía que era mentira. Se fijó en que a los lados del camino se extendía un pequeño bosque. El río que transcurría a su lado se había desbordado, por lo que tuvieron que mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de su curso.

-Estamos cerca.

Siguieron un par de horas más por aquel camino fangoso, sin detenerse. La lluvia empezaba a calarles hasta los huesos y más de una vez no pudieron reprimir que un escalofrío se apoderase de su cuerpo. De cualquier modo, eso no iba a detenerles.

Se percataron de que el bosque era cada vez menos denso. Pronto pudieron ver una enorme muralla y una puerta al final del camino. Habían llegado a su destino.

-Konoha...

ooOOOoo

Una considerable torre de sacos tapaba el camino, bloqueando el torrente de la zona este de la montaña de los Hokage. Parecía dispuesta a aguantar. Los ninjas descansaban, agotados, sentados de espadas al improvisado muro o apoyados en la pared de piedra. Solo unos pocos seguían de pie, entre los que se contaba a Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y Lee. Éste último parecía emocionado, incluso habían tenido que detenerlo para que no corriese de nuevo a por más sacos.

-Muy bien, ya está listo.- comprobó Kakashi.-Alguien debería quedarse aquí por si algo fallara.

Tres chuunins y un jounin se ofrecieron voluntarios para la tarea. El resto descendió de la ladera y regresó al punto de encuentro. Allí aún había gente recogiendo sacos y llevándolos a la ladera oeste. Kakashi se acercó a Genma, un jounin que solía hacer de examinador en los exámenes para chuunin.

-Qué ocurre??

Genma se volvió. Llevaba su habitual palillo a un lado de la boca y el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza parecía ahora un trapo mojado.

-Tenemos problemas con la ladera oeste. Incluso Tsunade-sama está cargando sacos a lo bestia.-explicó con su peculiar tono de hastío.

De cualquier forma, había preocupación en su voz.

-Ayudaremos nosotros también.-anunció Naruto irrumpiendo en la conversación.

-Es lo de menos.-apuntó el jounin mientras cogía dos sacos y ordenaba a sus bunshin que hicieran lo mismo.- En fin, yo voy tirando…

Antes de que Kakashi o Sakura se dieran cuenta, Lee y Naruto junto a sus clones subían la ladera oeste cargados de todos los sacos que podían.

-Naruto!! Lee!! No seáis tan burros!! No sirve de nada si os desmayáis en mitad del camino!!-gritó Sakura.

Los dos chicos ya estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharla. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la zona conflictiva. Pudieron comprobar cómo el torrente de agua, lodo y piedras atravesaba el muro de sacos o los tiraba arremetiendo con fuerza, obligando a las personas que se encontraban debajo a apartarse rápidamente si no querían sufrir un fuerte golpe. Vieron a Tsunade aguantando con su fuerza inhumana la torre de sacos. No parecía importarla que cayesen a su alrededor, pues había ninjas que se encargaban de defenderla mientras ella tenía las manos ocupadas.

-Tsunade-sama!!

Sakura se acercó a ella.

-Rápido, colocad más sacos!!- ordenó la Hokage.

Los clones de Naruto treparon hasta la cima de la torre, alineando los sacos con rapidez y ayudando al resto a colocar los suyos. Una nueva arremetida de la riada provocó la caída de varias filas.

-Joder... estoy por ir al otro lado y beberme yo mismo el puñetero torrente para hacerlo desaparecer.-protestó Genma.

-Necesitamos algo más pesado que unos sacos para detenerlo.-razonó Sakura.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudieran utilizar. Una voz tímida llegó a oídos de todos.

-Podríamos usar aquellas rocas.

Una chica del clan Hyuuga señaló la cresta del peñasco que flanqueaba el camino. Allí había varias rocas de gran tamaño que el agua no podía arrastrar.

-Buena idea, Hinata!!- exclamó Naruto al ver a la chica.

Ésta se sonrojó levemente, pero volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de Tsunade se hizo escuchar por encima de las demás.

-Aunque subiéramos hasta allí, necesitaríamos moverlas todas de golpe para que taponen la ladera al momento. Si lo hacemos por partes, el agua las arrastrará y podrían llegar a la villa.

-Entonces es demasiado arriesgado.-concluyó un chico con gabardina y gafas de sol.

-Shino tiene razón, no podremos moverlas todas de un solo golpe-secundó un chico Hyuuga.

El agua volcó otra hilera de sacos.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa!! Seguid trayendo sacos!!

ooOOOoo

Ambos viajeros avanzaron hacia la entrada a la villa sin detenerse. Sus pies se hundían en el barrizal que se había formado allí, y podrían resbalar si no iban con cuidado. Solo cuatro metros les separaban de la puerta abierta. El moreno alzó la mirada para tener una mejor visión de la entrada.

-Nostálgico? Hum?- preguntó el rubio.

El otro tardó un poco en contestar. Avanzaron otro metro antes de que articulase palabra.

-Puede que un poco.

Dos metros. Eso era lo que les separaba del umbral del portón. Una tira de imágenes pasó por la mente de Itachi, haciéndole recordar lo allí sucedido años atrás. Quien iba a pensar que volvería de nuevo al lugar en el que se desarrollaban sus peores pesadillas... Deidara notó que su compañero no caminaba con la misma seguridad. Un metro...

-No tenemos otra opción, Itachi-san.- le dirigió una breve mirada.- Es que vas a echarte atrás ahora?? Hum??

El otro, por el contrario, no le miró. No obstante, Deidara percibió la seguridad con la que pronunciaba cada palabra.

-No he llevado a cabo este plan y arriesgado mi vida para dar media vuelta en el último momento.

El rubio sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

-Cuando tienes algo por lo que luchar, hay que arriesgar la vida, hum.

Cruzaron definitivamente la entrada. El pórtico les resguardó de la lluvia por un par de breves segundos, volviendo a caer sobre ellos cuando lo atravesaron. Tres guardias les cortaron el paso nada más poner el pié en la calle enlosada. Éstos se fijaron en su atuendo, el cual era ya conocido en la villa. Uno de ellos dijo lo que todos pensaban.

-A-Akatsuki!!

* * *

_Pues bien, este fue el primer capítulo. Agradecería mucho que me contáseis qué es lo que opináis sobre él y si os parece interesante n.n El fic no está completo aún, así que podéis ir sugiriendo ideas y demás cosas, que siempre son bien recibidas xD _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!! _


	2. Un juego peligroso

_**Capítulo 2: Un juego arriesgado **_

Itachi y Deidara se detuvieron, mirando a los tres guardias. Podían sentir el miedo que irradiaba de sus ojos. Sabían que no podrían hacer nada contra ellos, criminales mundialmente perseguidos. No obstante, su misión era proteger la villa, y no dudarían en entregar sus vidas para ello. La sangre seguía brotando de las heridas de los dos Akatsuki, salpicando el suelo de carmesí. Los guardias repararon en eso.

-Marchaos de la ciudad.-ordenó uno.

Pero los viajeros no se movieron de donde estaban. El guardia que había hablado el primero les amenazó con un kunai, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La tensión aumentaba por momentos. Nadie daba el primer paso y la lluvia no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. A los dos viajeros les resultó extraño que, a pesar del diluvio, no hubiese más ninjas cerca.

-No venimos a empezar una pelea.-explicó Itachi.- Si quisiéramos mataros, ya lo habríamos hecho.

Una voz cansada interrumpió la conversación. Los Akatsuki tenían conciencia de su presencia desde que aquellos guardias les salieron al paso. No le dieron demasiada importancia.

-¿Quienes sois y qué es lo que queréis?-interrogó- No todos los días se presentan criminales a las puertas de la villa.

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, sin moverse lo más mínimo, firmes e inalterables. Fue el rubio quien giró lentamente la cabeza, como si mirase a una molesta mosca. Dirigió su mirada al tejado de la caseta que había a su izquierda. Allí sentado estaba un chico con chaleco de jounin, pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta y cara de fastidio que les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Empezaba a preguntarme cuándo te dignarías a salir, hum.

El chico se levantó. Parecía de aquellas personas que no daban su brazo a torcer fácilmente. Se quedó ahí de pie, sosteniendo la mirada del rubio.

-Os he hecho una pregunta.-insistió, impasible.-No creo que estéis aquí para refugiaros de la tormenta.

El otro viajero dibujó una media sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Buena observación por tu parte.-comentó Itachi.

Los guardias seguían sin saber qué hacer. No pretendían huir, eso nunca… pero atacar a los visitantes sería un rotundo suicidio. Uno de ellos tensó los músculos, aferrando fuertemente el kunai. La tensión hacía resbalar las partículas de sudor por su cara, las cuales eran arrastradas por las gotas de lluvia.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Shikamaru-kun?

Eso era lo que cruzaba por las mentes de todos, incluso por la del chico. Se relamió los labios, resecos a pesar de la humedad del ambiente. Antes de que el jounin pudiera abrir la boca, el rubio respondió a la pegunta.

-A los invitados importantes suele presentárseles ante el Hokage, hum.

Shikamaru mantenía su impasibilidad, aunque en aquel momento su mente era un auténtico caos. No sabía qué planes podían traerse entre manos esos dos criminales, pero tenía la certeza de que no podía ser nada bueno. Era evidente que su objetivo era encontrarse con Tsunade. Pensó en varias posibles opciones: secuestro, asesinato, atentado... eran muchos los crímenes que podían cometer. Y era demasiado el riesgo que corrían él y los guardias si se decidían a atacarles.

-¿Quienes sois?-repitió.

-Eso solo lo diremos ante la Hokage.-contestó Deidara despectivamente- No nos gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, hum.

Shikamaru bajó del tejado de un salto. Sus pies chapotearon en el agua del pavimento al aterrizar sobre él. Si había algo que le caracterizaba, era su modo de pensar: rápido y eficaz. Muchas veces se había enfrentado a situaciones peores y había logrado encontrar la mejor forma de sortear cada una de las dificultades.

-En ese caso, solo podréis ver a la Hokage bajo el control de mi técnica de imitación de sombras. Así me aseguraré de que no causáis problemas.

Dijo eso pero, sin embargo, sabía que aunque accedieran pasaría un mal rato como se les ocurriera luchar contra el control de su técnica. Además, no duraba eternamente, por lo que tendría que llega rápido ante los demás. De cualquier forma, si les guiaba sin que surgieran problemas, llegarían al lugar en menos de 5 minutos.

-¿¿Es esa forma de tratarnos¿¿Hum??-bufó el rubio, ofendido.- No pienso dejarme manipular como un muñec…

-Lo haremos.-cortó drásticamente su compañero.- Esto es una nimiedad comparado con lo que hemos soportado hasta ahora. Si es la única forma que tenemos de entrar a Konoha y encontrarnos con la Hokage sin ningún contratiempo, que así sea.-agregó al ver venir la réplica de Deidara.

Éste murmuró algo inaudible, fastidiado. Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero Itachi tenía razón. Además, las heridas empezaban a ser más que una pequeña molestia. Supuso que el moreno estaría pasando por lo mismo, pues sabía que tenía un corte bastante profundo en la pierna izquierda. A causa de eso, cojeaba ocasionalmente. Entre sus propias heridas se contaban cortes y contusiones diversas, cabiendo destacar un tajo sangrante en su brazo izquierdo y alguna costilla fracturada. Todo eso sin tener en cuenta el cansancio que les había ocasionado el hecho de caminar durante 6 días sin descanso y el hambre que les producía incluso dolor de estómago. Exteriormente no daban muestras de ello, y mucho menos lo admitirían... pero ya no podían más.

-De acuerdo...-consintió el rubio de malos modos- Pero, si intenta algo raro, esas sombras no le servirán de mucho, hum.

Shikamaru ordenó a dos guardias que se quedasen vigilando la entrada y al otro que le acompañase. Se situó detrás de los Akatsuki para ejecutar su técnica. Estos no se movieron. Seguían con la vista clavada al frente y sus rostros ocultos por los sombreros de bambú. La lluvia rebotaba en ellos, produciendo un sonido amortiguado. Shikamaru no les quitó la vista de encima mientras les rodeaba, a una distancia prudencial y sin bajar la guardia. Una vez se colocó a dos metros detrás de ellos, formó un sello con ambas manos y concentró su chakra.

-¡Kage mane no jutsu!

La sombra de Shikamaru se alargó hacia delante, extendiéndose hasta los pies de ambos viajeros. Cundo ésta entró en contacto con ellos, Shikamaru comenzó a caminar con paso acelerado. La técnica hizo que los dos Akatsuki imitaran exactamente todos los movimientos de Shikamaru, por lo que cuando éste comenzó a andar, sus piernas les llevaron por el camino que el jounin iba trazando. Siguieron así durante tres minutos, los cuales transcurrieron en silencio y con mucha tensión por parte de Shikmaru. Su cerebro intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a la inesperada visita, pero no tenía forma de averiguar el plan de aquellos criminales. De todas formas, iba a enterarse en breves momentos.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía el comienzo de la ladera de la montaña, en la cual se podían apreciar las esculturas de las cabezas de los Hokague. Deidara, que nunca había visto nada parecido, las miró divertido. Bajo su sombrero se podía apreciar una sonrisa resplandeciente. Como artista, estaba impresionado por la originalidad de aquellas representaciones rocosas. Itachi simplemente se limitó a seguir con la vista fija en lo que tenía delante, sin decir una sola palabra.

Shikamaru vio cómo la gente aún estaba ocupada acarreando sacos hasta la ladera oeste, por lo que no se fijaron en él. Se llevó los dedos a la boca para silbar y llamar su atención. No se dio cuenta de que los Akatsuki hicieron lo mismo...

- ¿Dhe imboddadia zagadme lod dedoz de da boga¿¿Hmm??-balbuceó el rubio bastante cabreado.

Shikamaru obedeció, no por que el Akatsuki pudiera tomar represalias contra él después, sino por que algunos ninjas se giraron. Al principio no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo, pero se acercaron hasta Shikamaru, manteniendo la distancia con los criminales.

-¡¡Shikamaru¿¿Qué…??

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones¿donde está Tsunade?

Los ninjas no contestaron en seguida, mudos de asombro.

-E-en la l-ladera oeste… hay problemas por ese lado. Dinos¿qué hacen ellos aquí¿Es una broma?

Shikamaru corrió hacia el lugar que le habían indicado, haciendo que los criminales también corrieran. Todos los que lo veían se paraban en seco con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Aquella carrera pasaba factura a los dos Akatsuki, los cuales se esforzaban por ocultar su agotamiento. Itachi sentía el corte de su pierna izquierda palpitar de dolor, y para Deidara cada paso era toda una tortura que repercutía en su costado. Definitivamente, tenía alguna costilla rota. Por suerte la subida no duró demasiado, y pronto se encontraron ante un muro de sacos de arena que todos intentaban mantener, luchando contra el agua, el fango y las rocas. Shikamaru se detuvo a un par de metros del muro, pues era bastante peligroso estar más cerca. Algunos ninjas se voltearon, sorprendidos. Otros no se dieron cuenta, pues estaban colocando sacos. El jounin vio que Genma se acercaba hasta él.

-Shikamaru¿¿qué significa esto??- preguntó sin quitarles un ojo de encima a los dos "invitados"- Te dije que no debías beber hasta dentro de unos años y mira lo que pasa.

-No estoy borracho...-aclaró el chico.

Los dos Akatsuki ya estaban hartos de aquella situación de humillación. Había varias personas congregadas a su alrededor, mirándoles como si fueran animales de circo. Eso irritaba al rubio de sobremanera, el cual mostraba su estado de ánimo más frecuentemente que Itachi.

-Hemos venido hasta aquí para ver a la Hokage, no para ser expuestos como monos de feria, hum.

La susodicha no tardó en aparecer. Estaba empapada y con toda la ropa salpicada de barro, haciendo patente su esfuerzo por mantener el torrente a raya. Observó a los Akatsuki con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y antipatía. Ellos no reaccionaron de ninguna forma, sin contar que seguían bajo el efecto de la técnica de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué queréis de mí que sea tan importante como para presentaros en mi propia villa?

ooOOOoo

Naruto estaba de espaldas a la escena, apilando más sacos junto a Lee, Sakura, Hinata y Neji, el otro chico Hyuuga. El muro ya estaba prácticamente asegurado. Se volteó para preguntar por qué los demás no ayudaban y vio a la multitud congregada en torno a unas personas. Se acercó, abriéndose paso entre la gente, para tener una mejor visión de la situación. Fue entonces cuando vio a aquellos dos criminales de la organización que tanto aborrecía. El asombro pudo con él durante unos segundos, pero luego no logró resistirse a que la ira le llenase por dentro. Dado que los Akatsuki llevaban cubierta la cara por su característico sombrero, no pudo verles el rostro. De cualquier forma, no importaba si no los conocía. Lo único que debía saber era que pertenecían a Akatsuki, y eso le bastaba para que cada fibra de su ser vibrase de cólera. Iba a avanzar más, pero Tsunade lo detuvo extendiendo la mano.

-No te metas, Naruto. Y los demás¡seguid asegurando la barrera!

La mayoría de los ninjas obedecieron la orden de la Quinta, pero algunos se quedaron allí. No tenían la intención de dejar que aquellos tipos intentasen algo cuando ellos no estuviesen mirando. Los dos criminales observaron fijamente a Naruto. Aquel era el chico que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había traído. Sabían que él era el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. No le prestaron más que unos segundos de atención. Al fin y al cabo, él no era su objetivo...

-¡¡Pero ellos son…!!-gritaba Naruto.

La voz de uno de ellos interrumpió su frase. Una voz que le sonaba terriblemente familiar y que le hizo erizarse de furia.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.-dijo el moreno-Esta vez no venimos a por ti.

-Tú…-el rostro de Naruto estaba deformado por la ira.- ¡¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!!

Tsunade sujetó al chico con más fuerza. Sakura también colaboró, intentando que se tranquilizase.

- ¿Quienes sois?- preguntó Tsunade amenazadoramente.

La técnica de Shikamaru se había desvanecido, por lo que pudieron moverse de nuevo con total libertad. Ambos se llevaron una mano a los sombreros de bambú, cogiéndolos por un extremo. Se despojaron de su protección, sosteniéndolos debajo del brazo y dejando ver sus rostros bañados por gotas de lluvia.

-Mi nombre es Deidara.-se presentó el rubio con una media sonrisa.- Lástima que tenga que presentarme en estas circunstancias, hum.

El moreno no se presentó. Sabía que eso no era necesario. Todas las miradas se posaron en él. Todas las bocas susurraban su nombre. Solo hubo una persona que lo gritó.

- ¡¡¡Itachi Uchiha!!!-rugió Naruto.

El aludido no cambió su expresión ni por un segundo.

-Ya te he dicho que no hemos venido a por ti.

Tsunade se mordió los labios. N podía evitar reflejar su preocupación. Tenía a dos asesinos de Akatsuki delante de sus narices. Atacarlos era demasiado arriesgado, no podían exponerse a aquel peligro. Su única opción era escuchar lo que tenían que decir y actuar en consecuencia. Solo esperaba que después no causasen problemas. Silenció a todos los allí presentes con un gesto de su mano.

-Repetiré la pregunta.-anunció la Hokage.- ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

Los Akatsuki permanecieron callados, como dos siluetas mudas. El ruido del agua y las rocas chocando contra el muro de sacos detrás de todos y las voces de las personas que seguían defendiéndolo era lo único que rompía el silencio. Todos estaban expectantes, sin mover ni un músculo, pero a la vez en tensión, preparados para cualquier cosa. Fue el rubio quien respondió al interrogatorio de Tsunade, con unas palabras que dejaron a todos, si no de piedra, con la boca abierta.

-Buscar ayuda.

La tensión del momento la rompió un nuevo grito de Naruto. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, fue él quien expresó con toda franqueza lo que pensaba, dejando bien claro que no simpatizaría con aquellos asesinos ni aunque se lo suplicasen de rodillas.

- ¡¡Yo no me lo creo!!-chilló.- ¡¡Y aunque fuese cierto, nunca ofrecería mi ayuda a alguien como vosotros!!

El moreno cerró los ojos como muestra de desaprobación.

- No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo: no hemos venido para tratar contig...

El chico interrumpió secamente las palabras de Itachi. Estaba totalmente rojo de ira, y no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más intentando controlarse.

- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!- vociferó al tiempo que les señalaba.- ¡¡Ni yo ni nadie confía en vosotros!!

Itachi no se inmutó, ni tampoco pareció molesto por la interrupción. Sabían que iban a tener este tipo de problemas, era parte del riesgo que corrían. Deidara, en cambio, sí que pareció molesto.

-Deberías saber que no hay que interrumpir a los adultos cuando hablan, hum.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Naruto no pudo reprimirse más e intentó zafarse del agarre de Tsunade, pero ésta lo tenía bien sujeto.

- ¡¡¡BASTARDOS…!!!-bramó el chico.

La Hokage levantó a Naruto el cuello de la chaqueta, evitando así que se siguiera moviendo.

- ¡¡Basta ya, Naruto!!

Naruto se detuvo. Tsunade estaba realmente alterada, y si la enfadaba demasiado podría salir mal parado. Comprendía que aquel era un momento delicado, pero no podía evitarlo. El odio que sentía hacia Akatsuki y, en especial, hacia Itachi Uchiha, era demasiado profundo. Ese hombre era el culpable de que Sasuke no estuviera con ellos, de que les abandonase para poder llevar a cabo su venganza. Aquello no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Por favor, Naruto. Déjales hablar.-pidió Sakura en un tono tranquilizador.

Tsunade, al comprobar que Naruto se había calmado, lo depositó de nuevo en el suelo. El chico miró al fango, frustrado, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar la escena como los demás.

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?-preguntó la Hokage.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Eso sería mejor hablarlo en un lugar más tranquilo, hum.

Tsunade iba a decir algo, pero un sonido a sus espaldas interrumpió la conversación. Todos se giraron para comprobar lo que más se temían.

- ¡Apartaos todos!-advirtió Kakashi- ¡El muro va a reventar!

- ¡¡Pero no podemos dejar que eso ocurra¡¡Tenemos que aguantar!!-replicó un hombre de grandes cejas y pelo negro cortado a tazón.- ¿¿O es que vas a rendirte tan fácilmente??

-Gai, no hay tiempo. Las casas pueden ser reconstruidas, pero las vidas no pueden ser reemplazadas.

Los ninjas no tenían más remedio. Se apartaron del muro con pasos temblorosos. La impotencia de dejar que la riada destruyese una zona de la villa y se llevase por delante a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino no les dejaba decidirse. Sus vidas no eran más importantes que las del resto de la aldea.

- ¡¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!!-exclamó Sakura.

Shikamaru, al igual que hizo antes Hinata, se fijó en las enormes rocas de la cresta del peñasco que bordeaba la ladera. Si solo pudieran moverlas todas a la vez…

-Esas rocas son nuestra única oportunidad.-explicó.-Pero necesitamos algo con la suficiente fuerza como para moverlas todas a la vez.

Los Akatsuki miraron el muro. No iba a resistir mucho tiempo más. Aquellas rocas eran demasiado grandes como para que alguien las moviese todas a la vez, aún contando con la fuerza de Tsunade. De cualquier modo, ya no había tiempo de subir hasta allí y empujar. Todos parecían nerviosos, sin saber qué hacer… excepto ellos. Deidara suspiró, aburrido.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, hum…

Se apartó un poco la túnica, dejando ver unas bolsas en su cintura provistas de cremallera. Abrió una de ellas y metió la mano derecha en el interior de ésta. Comprobó, aliviado, que la arcilla no se había mojado demasiado. Un grito proveniente de Tsunade le llamó la atención.

- ¡¡Alto¿¿Que pretendes hacer??

Kakashi escuchó aquello, y se situó a escasa distancia de Deidara, colocando su cuello entre su brazo y el filo de un kunai.

-Un solo movimiento y será lo último que hagas.-amenazó.

Deidara podía haberse apartado de Kakashi y evitar aquella situación, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo. El Uchiha tampoco realizó ningún movimiento, solo se limitaba a mirar la escena.

-Deja eso a un lado y espera a ver lo que pasa, hum.-se quejó el rubio con un tono de fastidio.

Sacó las manos de las bolsas de arcilla. Kakashi no hizo nada.

-Aparta el cuchillo y puede que vuestra bonita villa se salve, hum.

El hombre no tenía otra opción que confiar en sus palabras. No pensó que fuese a cometer la estupidez de enfrentarse a todos aquellos ninjas en ese preciso momento. Apartó el kunai, dejando libertad de movimiento al Akatsuki. El rubio se miró las palmas de las manos, en las cuales había unas bocas masticando algo. Los ninjas dejaron a un lado el temor para mirar con curiosidad. Al poco, estas se abrieron, dejando ver cuatro pequeñas aves de arcilla blanca.

-Listo, hum.

Lanzó las aves de arcilla y formó un sello con una mano. El brazo le dolía a causa el profundo corte que tenía en él, pero hizo caso omiso a ello. Al instante, sus creaciones aumentaron de tamaño después de una pequeña nube de humo. Abrieron sus alas y volaron con rapidez hacia las rocas. El muro de sacos no aguantaba más… tenía que ser ahora o…

- ¡¡Katsu!!

Cuando el rubio dijo aquello, cuatro explosiones se sucedieron junto a los pedruscos. Los pájaros de arcilla habían estallado. La cresta del peñasco se rompió en mil pedazos, haciendo que las rocas cayesen, chocando unas contra otras, hasta la ladera. Todos tenían el corazón en un puño. No podían apartar la mirada de aquel derrumbe que era su última esperanza. Observaron aliviados cómo todas ellas consiguieron taponar la entrada a la ladera y detener el flujo del torrente. El silencio reinó unos breves momentos. Todas las miradas se posaron en Deidara.

-Ya lo sé, impresionante…-volvió a cerrar la cremallera de la bolsa- Espero que esto sea suficiente para demostrar que no hemos venido aquí a luchar, hum.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo! n.n Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado... al menos un poquito XD No se qué más decir... solo que, si os gustan los fics de este tipo (con mucho Akatsuki y mucha acción) vayais al FF de Miruru a leer su nuevo fic "Akatsuki no Shin Taiyou". Yo estoy completamente enganchada, y si empezáis a leer os aseguro que no vais a poder parar XD es muy adictivo -**_

_**En fin, si veis que os sobra tiempo o teneis ganas mandadme algún review a ver que os parece y si tenéis críticas constructivas o consejos, pues mil veces mejor n.n **_

_** ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **_


	3. Fugitivos

_**Capítulo 3: Fugitivos**_

El peligro había pasado. La avalancha de rocas había detenido la riada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si hubiesen tardado un poco más...

Naruto miraba a los Akatsuki sin articular palabra, al igual que todos los allí presentes. Incluso Tsunade estaba en blanco. Nadie sabía qué pensar de la inesperada muestra de ayuda que habían recibido. Ahora lo tenían más difícil que antes.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis?- preguntó Kakashi.

Los Akatsuki volvieron a colocarse sus sombreros, resguardándose de la lluvia. No tenían intención de responder a aquella pregunta, ya habían dejado lo suficientemente claro que no era el lugar para hablar de ello. De nuevo, una voz expresó en voz alto sus pensamientos.

- �Lo que pretenden es hacernos creer que podemos confiar en ellos!! �Es que no lo veis??

Aquel chico otra vez. Esta vez, incluso Itachi soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento... pero era Deidara el encargado oficial de responder a los comentarios de Naruto.

-Si te ha molestado, puedes quitar tú mismo esas piedras, hum.-replicó el criminal- Aunque creo que no sería buena idea...

Itachi negó con la cabeza, contrariado.

-En agradecimiento, al menos podríais escuchar lo que tenemos que decir.

Naruto apretó los dientes, conteniéndose. No sabía qué intenciones podían tener los Akatsuki, pero tenía muy claro que no se traían nada bueno entre manos. Fue Tsunade la que retomó la palabra.

-Nos habéis hecho un gran favor, eso es cierto.-dijo sin cambiar su expresión de firmeza- Pero eso no significa que os debamos una.

Deidara rió por lo bajo. Algo de lo que había dicho Tsunade le pareció bastante gracioso.

- �Un favor dices?? Yo diría que acabo de salvar vuestra vida y la de la zona norte de la villa, hum.

Aquella muestra de fanfarronería no fue muy bien acogida por los ninjas de la Hoja. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabían que aquello era cierto. Si no hubiesen llegado los Akatsuki, ahora mismo estarían tragando agua. Tsunade chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. No pretendía confiar en esos criminales, y menos tratar con ellos por las buenas. Eran muchos los cargos por los que se les acusaba, y también había una larga lista de daños causados por su parte. La Hokage se fijó en su aspecto. Como la famosa ninja médico que era, podía averiguar si una persona estaba bien o mal solo con mirarla. Había muchas evidencias del pésimo estado de los dos viajeros: la sangre goteando hasta el suelo, su palidez, sus ojos cansados, su tono de voz, su forma de moverse... 

Estaba claro que no les había ido demasiado bien el viaje, y eso la llevaba a la misma pregunta: ¿qué era tan importante como para arriesgar su vida viniendo hasta allí? 

-No es buena idea que sigamos aquí.- hizo un gesto a Kakashi y le habló en un tono que solo él pudiese escuchar.- Coge unos ANBU y vigila el hospital. Ellos no deben saberlo.

Kakashi entendió lo que se proponía a hacer la Hokage. Asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Que todo el mundo se vaya a sus casas.-ordenó la Quinta- No hay nada más que ver.

La multitud se fue disgregando lentamente. Parecían reacios a dejar allí a esos criminales. 

- ¡Shikamaru, Genma, Neji, Shizune! -llamó Tsunade, haciendo que las personas aludidas se detuviesen.- Vosotros quedaos aquí.

La mirada de Tsunade se posó en Naruto, el cual tampoco se había movido. Sakura intentaba convencerle para que se marchara de ahí, pero el chico no parecía tener la más mínima intención.

- �Qué te pasa, vieja??- preguntó furioso- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Vas a dejar que te engañen?

- �Na…Naruto!!- exclamó Shizune, la ayudante de Tsunade.- No deberías...

La Hokage cambió su expresión totalmente. No parecía enfadada, sino más bien firme, seria. Miró a Naruto fijamente a los ojos. Entendió al instante que lo que acababa de decir era una auténtica tontería. Tsunade no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente por esos tipos. Por algo era la Quinta. Si había escogido esa opción, era por que pensaba que era lo mejor para todos. Ella nunca haría algo a la desesperada, o se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos cómo sabía que hacía él. Debía confiar en aquella mente fría para superar la situación.

-A veces hay que escuchar lo que los demás tienen que decir, a pesar de que sean unos indeseables.-explicó- Esa es una de las tareas de los Hokage, por eso espero que lo comprendas.-se acercó a Naruto para poder murmurar algo a su oído.- Tú más que nadie.

Una voz interrumpió la escena.

-Somos criminales, pero no impermeables, hum.

Deidara se sujetaba el sombrero de bambú para evitar perderlo por el temporal, el cual no les daba tregua. Genma suspiró, quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza.

-Aquí nadie es impermeable-comentó mientras escurría la prenda- Será mejor que nos marchemos rápido.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la villa. Tsunade iba en cabeza, delante de Itachi y Deidara. A los lados estaban Neji y Genma y en la retaguardia caminaban Shizune y Shikamaru. Formaban una extraña cuadrilla que seguía a la Hokage a través de las calles empapadas de la ciudad. Itachi trastabilló de pronto, recuperando la postura al instante sin decir nada. Todos se dieron cuenta de aquello. Genma miró hacia atrás. Los Akatsuki iban dejando un reguero de sangre que se mezclaba con el agua de las calles, tornándola de color escarlata.

-Estos dos parece que hayan salido de una guerra.-observó, volviendo la vista al frente.

-Por eso mismo vamos al hospital.-respondió Tsunade.

Los Akatsuki levantaron la cabeza.

- �Qué?? Creí que íbamos a un lugar en el que hablar tranquilamente, hum.-dijo Deidara.

Itachi, pese al estado de ambos, tampoco estaba de acuerdo. No podían perder el tiempo de esa manera.

-Ir a un hospital no forma parte de nuestras prioridades.

Tsunade siguió andando, sin volverse para mirarles.

-Quizás no forma parte de las vuestras, pero sí de las mías. De esta forma os devuelvo el favor, estad agradecidos.-giró en una calle, haciendo que todos la siguieran.- Además, nadie ha dicho que no podamos hablar allí.

Los Akatsuki no dijeron nada más. De todas formas, hacerlo sería inútil. Sabían que Tsunade era una mujer rígida en cuanto a sus decisiones... y más valía no llevarla la contraria. 

Itachi miró a su derecha por el rabillo del ojo. Aquel chico Hyuuga, Neji, que no había articulado ni una palabra, parecía estar siguiendo cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con aquella mirada vacía. Deidara también se había percatado de ello, pues le lanzaba miradas escépticas de vez en cuando, molesto. Aquello les hizo suponer que la Hokage no había escogido a aquel chico por casualidad. Si lo pensaban bien, la formación tenía mucho sentido: El Hyuuga, con su técnica de línea sucesoria, podía prevenir cualquier movimiento ofensivo por su parte y alertar a los demás en el acto. Shikamaru, detrás de ellos, les ataría con su sombra para evitar que contraatacaran. Eso dejaría vía libre a los demás para atacarles y dejarles rápidamente fuera de combate. Muy perspicaz por parte de la Quinta...

No tardaron mucho más en llegar ante el hospital. Éste consistía en un enorme edificio al que se accedía por una puerta principal y cruzando un camino de piedra. A ambos lados del camino se extendía un jardín arbolado que servía de pasatiempo a aquellos que no podían abandonar el hospital y querían pasar un tiempo al aire libre. A los Akatsuki aquello les parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Además, si entraban allí, no impondrían el mismo respeto que en una oficina en condiciones.

Cruzaron el pequeño pórtico y avanzaron por el camino de piedras hasta la entrada del hospital. Tsunade abrió sus puertas y entró, seguida por el resto de la cuadrilla. Itachi y Deidara echaron un vistazo a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un amplio salón de recepción. Allí había una hilera de sillas a modo de sala de espera con algunos de los ninjas que ayudaron en la montaña de los Hokage, pues no todo el mundo había salido ileso. Varias enfermeras transportaban de aquí para allá diversos utensilios o documentos. Tsunade se acercó hasta el mostrador central, donde la encargada de la recepción luchaba por poner en orden todos los papeles. La Hokage habló con ella algo que no llegaron a escuchar y, al poco, volvió a reunirse con ellos. 

-Tenéis una habitación en la 3 planta. Seguidme.

Itachi y Deidara la obedecieron sin articular palabra. Escucharon un quejido de Shikamaru a sus espaldas.

-Pues vaya... ahora encima hay que subir escaleras...

ooOOOoo

Naruto, Sakura y Lee habían entrado al restaurante de dango para resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia y comer algo. Pidieron un té caliente y las brochetas, sentándose después en una de las mesas a comer. Naruto observaba a Lee y a Sakura. Parecía que se habían olvidado demasiado rápido de los visitantes, pues comían y bebían mientras hablaban despreocupadamente. Sakura se fijó en que Naruto aún no había probado bocado ni dicho una palabra.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó- Es bastante raro que no te hayas acabado el dango de todos tú solito...

Naruto apretó los dientes y posó sus ojos en los de Sakura.

- �Es que ya habéis olvidado lo de antes??

Sakura y Lee intercambiaron una breve mirada.

-Claro que no, Naruto.-respondió Sakura, sujetando el vaso de té con ambas manos para calentarse.

- �Entonces por qué estáis tan indiferentes??

Esta vez fue Lee quien respondió a la pregunta.

-No es eso. Claro que estamos preocupados, pero de nada sirve pensar en ello.-se interrumpió para tomar un trago de té- Además, Tsunade-sama está vigilándoles, y si ella ha tomado una decisión, sé con seguridad que lo ha hecho porque es la mejor.

Naruto bajó la mirada hasta la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero esos dos son criminales de rango S... 

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Eso en realidad no te importa, Naruto. Seguro que si un criminal te suplica ayuda, tú se la concederías. Sabes muy bien que no todos los asesinos son malvados.-dejó su vaso sobre la mesa- Te conozco demasiado bien, lo que ocurre es que no puedes soportar que Tsunade haya accedido a tratar con la persona culpable de que Sasuke...

La chica se detuvo en mitad de la frase. Era doloroso para todos recordar aquello. Por culpa de Itachi, quien mató a todo el clan Uchiha menos a su hermano, Sasuke se había marchado en busca de poder para vengarse de él. Su único objetivo en la vida era matarle. Por esa razón, Naruto no podía dejar de odiarle.

-Tienes razón, Sakura-chan- Naruto dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- �Eh, pasadme algo de dango!!

ooOOOoo

Había llegado al tercer piso. Se detuvieron ante una puerta con el número 236 grabado en una placa de la pared. Tsunade abrió la puerta y entró la primera, seguida por Itachi, Deidara, Neji, Genma, Shikamaru y Shizune. Esta última no paraba de frotarse las manos, nerviosa. Una vez pasaron todos dentro, cerraron la puerta.

Los Akatsuki observaron la habitación. Era muy espaciosa, con dos camas empotradas en la pared de la derecha, unas mesillas a su lado, una gran ventana con cortinas blancas al frente, unos sillones para las visitas y una puerta a la izquierda que supusieron que llevaba al cuarto de baño. Había una pequeña estantería que guardaba varios libros. Junto a ella, una discreta mesa de estudio y una silla de madera y metal rellenaban el hueco sobrante de la pared. 

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Genma.

Tsunade se giró, mirando a los dos Akatsuki, los cuales se habían quitado los sombreros de bambú y los habían dejado sobre la mesa. 

-Sentaos.

No había añadido ningún "por favor", así que todos supusieron que aquello, más que una petición, era una orden. Tomaron asiento en los sillones para las visitas. No había suficientes para todos, así que solo Tsunade se sentó en uno y los Akatsuki en otros dos. Genma y Shikamaru se sentaron en el borde de una de las camas, Neji y Shizune prefirieron permanecer de pie. Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que ocurre?

Deidara echó una mirada de desconfianza a los demás. Era más que evidente que se iban a quedar allí mientras ellos hablaban con la Hokage. Aquello le fastidiaba, pero sabía que no podía ser de otra manera. Como parecía que Itachi no estaba dispuesto a empezar una conversación, fue él quien lo hizo.

-Doy por supuesto que conocéis a nuestra organización, Akatsuki, hum. Como miembros, nuestra obligación es obedecer las órdenes de la persona al mando de ésta. Lo que no sabéis, es cuál es el objetivo de la organización, hum.

Todos escuchaban atentamente. Aquello era muy surrealista: ¿dos miembros de Akatsuki revelando información sobre la organización?

- ¿Y cuál es ese objetivo?-preguntó Shizune.

Fue Itachi quien respondió a la pregunta.

-En breves palabras, el objetivo de Akatsuki es dominar el mundo. Primero, consiguiendo a todos los bijuus y recaudando dinero.

-Eso ya lo sabemos,-anunció Tsunade.- Por eso es que buscabais a Naruto. 

Deidara sonrió prepotentemente.

-Pero esa es solo la primera fase del plan, hum.-explicó.- Supongo que estáis deseando saber más.

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-Déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis?

Deidara dejó su sonrisa a un lado. Adoptó una expresión de completa seriedad. Aquel asunto era demasiado importante.

-A cambio de vuestra ayuda, os daremos toda la información que queráis sobre Akatsuki, hum.

Todos los allí presentes creyeron haber escuchado mal. Incluso Tsunade estaba confusa. 

- ¿Estáis acaso traicionando a la organización?- interrogó.

Deidara torció el gesto.

-Ey, ey, traicionar suena muy feo, hum. Yo prefiero llamarlo una deserción.

Neji, que seguía escuchando en silencio la conversación, al fin habló. 

- ¿En qué consiste esa ayuda?

Itachi cerró los ojos un momento. Tal vez fuera por el dolor de sus heridas o por algún recuerdo que pasara por su mente. El Uchiha nunca mostraba sus emociones, por lo que ni siquiera su compañero sabía qué pensar.

-Queremos recuperar nuestra dignidad. Hemos venido hasta aquí para pagar por todos nuestros crímenes y ser aceptados de nuevo. No importa el castigo que se nos imponga, eso es lo de menos. 

Todos se quedaron, si cabía, aún más boquiabiertos. Aquello era algo inesperado, casi irreal. Tsunade gruñó por lo bajo. Se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose un mechón de la cara. Shikamaru vio el gesto. Esa situación era algo que le superaba. Él tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar, qué decir. Era algo bastante complicado. El tenso silencio de aquel momento solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal de la ventana.

- �Pensáis que viniendo aquí ofreciéndonos información sobre Akatsuki os bastará para conseguir eso??-inquirió Tsunade.

Deidara negó con la cabeza. Aquello iba aún más lejos.

-Desde luego que no, hum. No solo os ofreceremos una buena fuente de información, sino que también os ayudaremos a acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas.

Eso ya era el colmo. ¿También les ofrecían su ayuda para eliminar Akatsuki? La Hokage respiró profundamente, intentando despejar su mente del caos que la dominaba. Miró a los desertores con una expresión firme e impasible. No podía confiar en ellos así como así.

- �Cuál es el trasfondo de todo esto??-preguntó Shizune- Tiene que haber alguna trampa. Si hubieseis desertado de la organización, los demás miembros os hubiesen perseguido.

-Lo han hecho.-afirmó Itachi.

Genma arqueó una ceja.

-No tenemos pruebas de ello. Podríais decirlo por decir.

Por toda respuesta, Deidara desabrochó su capa. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de red de manga corta. La atención de todos se posó en su brazo izquierdo. Una enorme contusión tornaba su extremidad de color violáceo y la sangre brotaba de un profundo tajo que iba desde el hombro hasta el codo. Su camiseta estaba manchada de carmesí en la zona de las costillas, y el rubio se la levantó para que todos pudiesen ver más cortes, quemaduras y magulladuras en su torso.

- ¿Te parece suficiente prueba? ¿hum??-dijo mientras volvía a bajarse la camiseta y colocarse la capa.

Era cierto que algunas de esas heridas habían sido producidas por el encuentro con los ANBU de la Villa de la Arena, en el desierto, pero esos pobres ninjas solo habían conseguido hacerles unos arañazos comparados con la violenta lucha que mantuvieron con los demás Akatsuki al huir de la base.

Tsunade adoptó una expresión mezcla de gravedad y asombro. No entendía cómo había podido llegar tan lejos con aquellas heridas. Miró a Itachi. Él también debía estar en las mismas o peores condiciones.

- ¿Y por qué nosotros?-quiso saber la Quinta- ¿Por qué Konoha?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?- inquirió Deidara- Konoha es la Villa que más problemas ha ocasionado a Akatsuki, la que más información sobre ellos posee y la que tiene mayor poder, hum. Entre todas, ésta es la villa que más posibilidades tiene de salir victoriosa de esto.-razonó.

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, por lo que supusieron que hablar comenzaba a resultar un esfuerzo para él. Lo que había dicho tenía mucho sentido. Konoha tenía la supremacía sobre las demás villas, sus ninjas eran más numerosos que los de cualquier otra... y a Tsunade la dolía pensar esto de esa forma, pero también poseían al Kyubi. Todo eso puntuaba mucho a su favor. 

-Yo no me creo que esto lo hagáis para ser unas hermanitas de la caridad...-comentó Genma.- Seguramente tenéis algo más entre manos, ¿me equivoco?

Ante su sorpresa, el moreno asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Hay algo más, sí. Ambos tenemos un objetivo paralelo.-bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo.-Un sueño...

Deidara contuvo la respiración unos momentos. Estaba claro que las palabras de Itachi le habían recordado por qué estaba allí. Por qué había arriesgado su vida. Todo era para luchar por un sueño. Murmuró por lo bajo las palabras que él mismo recitó tiempo atrás, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Si tienes algo por lo que luchar, tienes que arriesgar la vida, hum.

Todo aquello comenzaba a ser demasiado ambiguo. Si era cierto que aquellos dos criminales habían traicionado a la organización Akatsuki y huido hasta Konoha para limpiar sus nombres, ¿qué debía hacer ella? No podía dejar de preguntarse cuales eran esos "sueños" de los que hablaban los desertores. Sin embargo, por el tono de su voz y sus miradas, sabía que no se trataba de ningún crimen. Aquellas miradas... Le recordaban a la misma mirada de Naruto cuando hablaba de ser Hokage, de cumplir su sueño de que todo el mundo le aceptase y que le vieran como a una persona y no como al monstruo encerrado en su interior. Una mirada soñadora, con el punto de mira puesto en un futuro agradable. Pero eso no iba a absolverles de sus crímenes. Y menos aún al Uchiha.

-Trato hecho.-dijo Tsunade de improvisto.

Todos la miraron interrogantes.

- ¿Aceptas ayudarnos? ¿Hum?-preguntó Deidara entrecortadamente.

Tsunade se relajó en su sillón, suspirando.

-Ayuda a cambio de ayuda.- concluyó- Me parece justo.

Neji se aventuró a intervenir.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama, si las demás Villas se enterasen de que ayudamos a criminales…

Tsunade le interrumpió tajantemente.

-En este momento ellos son nuestros prisioneros. Y así será a los ojos de todos.-explicó.-Las demás villas no tienen por qué meter las narices en los asuntos de Konoha.

- ¿Pero y la gente de nuestra villa?-preguntó Shizune.

-Yo misma me encargaré de informarles.- anunció- No les daré toda la información, por supuesto. Por el bien de todos, solo les contaremos que dos criminales renegados de Akatsuki han contactado con nosotros para colaborar en la disgregación de la organización.

Los dos desertores miraron fijamente a Tsunade. Al final todo había resultado más o menos bien. Sabían que, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, permanecerían en Konoha como prisioneros. Protestar por eso sería inútil además de injusto. No dijeron nada, pero estaban profundamente agradecidos. Estaban un paso más cerca de terminar con aquella organización. 

Un paso más cerca de cumplir sus sueños.

-Si esto es un trato, entonces debemos cumplir nuestra parte.-dijo el moreno.

-No.-cortó Tsunade.- No es el momento de hablar de ello. Por ahora, descansaréis aquí hasta que vuestras heridas se hayan curado. No estáis autorizados a abandonar este hospital. Comunicaré esto a las enfermeras. De cualquier forma, si pretendéis engañarme, no os saldréis con la vuestra, os lo garantizo.-su voz se tornó sombría y amenazadora.- Y más os vale no probar vuestra suerte.

Genma chasqueó la lengua, cambiando de lado su palillo.

-La última vez que me dijo eso acabé fregando platos en todos los restaurantes de la Villa. Yo que vosotros la tomaría en serio.


End file.
